Inner Light
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:Saiga/Kakei:. If you've ever wondered how people meet and how they go from strangers to friends ::COMPLETED::
1. Savior

**Inner Light**

Part 1— Savior?

A young boy paced on the corner of a street. He pushed his black hair back from his face and glanced down the street. Earlier he had seen a terrible sight. A tiny girl, barely able to walk on her own, with pigtails and coveralls crushed like a bug against the grill of a semi. The boy had rushed to where this horrid accident was to occur and waited. The heat of the sun started to fade as storm clouds started to darken the sky.

He slumped down against the wall of a building, his mind drifted through past memories. _'Mom! Dad! He's going to die!' the young boy cried out. 'Shh! Who, Kakei, who is going to die?' his mother cooed. 'Brother'_

"Mommy!" a little girl giggled. He jumped up, thoughts of his older brother receded back into his memory. The pigtails were the first thing he saw. They bounced around the girls face, he looked down the street and saw the smoke from the trucks exhaust. Even though he knew what was going to happen his feet were frozen in place. What was he going to do?

The little girl pulled her mom forward giggling, oblivious to what lie ahead. As the little girl broke free from her mom he took off into the street. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the semi barreling toward the girl. Pace quickening, he reached the girl and pulled her onto the curb, out of the way of the truck. It screamed past them. The trucker had hit the breaks as soon as he saw a person dart into the streets, but even then it was not soon enough. The little girl would have been crushed if she had not been pulled to the curb.

A crowd of people gathered around him and the mother, grasping the still giggling little girl to her. The boy smiled at her thanks. He excused himself and started off down the street. The crowd turned and watched him walk away. He had just saved a little girl, and now was acting like it was nothing. Strange, in anyone's book.

Turning the corner, he sighed. "Too much attention Kakei, too much," he whispered to himself. Suddenly he shuddered. He could feel someone's gaze on him, but when he looked for them, there was nothing in sight. He sighed and started off for his house, thinking that he was being paranoid. His leg throbbed, but he ignored it, adrenaline was still rushing through him and dulled the piercing pain.

Suddenly thunder sounded and droplets of rain fell from the sky. He relaxed in the cool, drenching rain. He smiled, a smile he hadn't worn since he'd left. The cool liquid washed his worries away momentarily. The rain soaked his bangs, gluing them to his forehead. He brushed his hair back, and when his pulled his hand away he stopped mid motion. His hand was covered in a black liquid.

'_No'_ he thought. Rushing over to a window, he saw that most of the temporary dye he had painted on his hair was running down his face, and staining his shirt. It left his hair a glimmering blond. "No... no..." he whispered pulling on his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to keep from falling apart. _'If someone sees me now...'_ "That's the last time I use temporary dye," he grumbled.

"I think the blond looks better on you."

"What?" he gasped, whipping around. He found himself eyeing the chest of the speaker. He glanced up. "You're big," he gasped like a child.

"And you're small" the speaker replied.

"I'm not small!" Kakei exclaimed.

"You look it," he growled, closing in on the smaller boy. Kakei blushed and squeezed around the taller one.

"Who are..." Kakei stopped when his eyes caught a red blur whip around a corner.

"Um... Are you ok?" The other asked turning to see what he was staring at.

"What?" he asked turning back to the taller. " Oh I'm fine."

"What's over-"

"Nothing! I-I have to go!" Kakei exclaimed.

Kakei took a few steps to leave but paused when he heard a crack. He turned in time to see a flash and feel a sudden weight on his chest.

"What was that?" the taller boy breathed looking down at Kakei.

"I don't know," he bluffed paling.

"Maybe we should get out of here?"

"Yea," Kakei gasped as he was pulled up quickly.

He looked around, but before he could spot where they were, he was pulled by the wrist down the street. Kakei followed, helpless to do anything else. He didn't want to do anything else. This stranger was saving him from those people.

Suddenly he was pulled down an alley and against the other. He heard the faint footsteps of the men grow louder then fade as they passed. He let out a sigh and stepped back to catch his breath. He looked over the other boy with interest. _'My savior?'_ he wondered.

He was tall and lanky although there was bulk to his long body, with shaggy black hair, hanging loosely over his closed eyes. Kakei looked at the ground then back up, and gasped. The other boy's face was right in his, smiling, eyes still closed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh… Who are you?" Kakei rushed, scrambling to change the topic.

"I'm Saiga, just Saiga. And you?"

"K-kakei."

"Well, K-kakei, It's nice to meet you," he laughed. Kakei just glared in response. "Don't look at me like that. Remember, I just saved you." Saiga scolded.

"But... Your eyes have been closed all this time… How?"

Saiga frowned and rummaged through his pockets, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on.

"Who were those people?" he asked coldly.

"People my parents sent after me."

"Ha! A runaway?"

"It seems like my mom really wants me back," he joked, but the joke not matching the look in his eyes.

"Well, if you are trying to hide you can stay at my place."

"What?" Kakei exclaimed.

"They probably know where you live."

"I guess..." Saiga glanced around the corner and started off. Kakei stood rooted in place, shocked. _'That was fast. Almost too fast.'_ He had found a savior and a house all within 10 minutes. Kakei rushed after Saiga.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I'm bored and you look like fun."

Kakei slumped. _'Ok maybe not a savior.'_


	2. Psychic

**Inner Light**

_**Part 2. -Psychic.**_

Kakei was having trouble keeping up, just as he was about to ask for him to slow down Saiga's step slowed. They were walking for a while before he mumbled a question.

"Um . . . Saiga-san? Are we almost there?"

"We should be. And don't be so formal." The taller boy turned and flashed a smile.

Saiga stopped and turned around. He retraced their steps and turned down and alleyway they had just passed. _'Does he even know where he's going?' _Kakei laughed in his head. After a little more walking, Saiga stopped in front of a run down building. Kakei groaned without realizing it. He noticed Saiga cringe.

"Sorry it's not that nice."

"No…"

Before Kakei could say anymore Saiga started up the stairs stopping on the third floor. He opened the door and ushered Kakei in.

"Oh!"

"What?" Saiga asked.

"It's a lot nicer inside."

"Thanks, I guess. Do you need anything?"

"Some water?" Kakei asked eagerly. He hadn't had anything to drink since he left his temporary home hours ago, and all the running he had been doing was beginning to dry out his throat.

"Ok. Your pants are ripped." Saiga said, pulling a glass from the cabinet.

"Really?" Kakei gasped examining his pants. There was a tear on his knee. "Great. These are my favorite pair," he cursed. _'Not to mention, my only pair.' _

"I can fix them. Hold on." Saiga went to his room and searched for a pair of pants for the other to change into. "Here. Put these on and I'll fix those up for you."

Kakei stood in the middle of the room for a while then he started to undo his pants.

"In the bathroom," Saiga laughed, pointing at the door.

"Oh."

Kakei blushed and rushed to the bathroom, balancing the glass of water and jeans in his hands. _'I can't believe I did that.' _

_------ _

Saiga laughed and grabbed a bag with the needle and thread he needed. Kakei opened the bathroom door and tossed Saiga his pants. Saiga stifled a laugh. The boys face was beet red. _'So funny.' _

"May I take a shower? I want to wash this out," he said, rubbing his hair.

"Nah. All yours."

Saiga grabbed the pants and started sewing the hole closed. It had been a while since he'd sewn anything. He was surprised he hadn't forgotten. He set the needle back in the bag just as the front door swung open. In the doorway was another boy. He was thin and tall, almost as tall as Saiga. He shut the door and stormed into the room.

"I am never going to that place again. I thought you said it was fun!" Yukihiko shouted.

"What?" Saiga looked up with a blank face.

"That one place. I can't remember what it's called. What are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh, they got ripped so I'm fixing them."

Yukihiko grabbed the pants and held them out in front of him. They looked like they would fit him, if he chopped of half of his legs.

"There is no way these are yours." He smiled when he heard the shower running. "Who'd you bring home?"

"Some kid that ran away from home."

"Ooh. Sounds tasty. You gonna eat him or can I?" He laughed.

"What?" Kakei gasped from the bathroom door.

"He's kidding!" Saiga shouted jumping to his feet. Kakei shrank back, a look of fear across his face.

"Yukihiko! Tell him you were joking."

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I'm Yukihiko. It is nice to meet you Kakei." The boy bowed mockingly.

"Um, can I have my pants back?" Kakei asked.

"Oh, yea. Here." Saiga tossed Kakei's pants back to him.

"Don't do that anymore," Saiga hissed at Yukihiko when Kakei shut the door.

"Do what?"

"I never told you his name. If you keep using your powers like that he's going to figure something out."

"Oh and you disappearing isn't going to be odd?"

"I can keep from doing that. You know that. I only do that to bug you. Oh, and Natsuhiko doesn't come out. Agreed?"

"Yea, wait. He's going to be living here!" Yukihiko gaped.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Saiga huffed.

"No." He said backing off.

Kakei stepped out the door and Yukihiko turned and smiled at him.

"Welcome home!" He shouted, giving Kakei a hug. Saiga laughed and flopped back on the couch. "I love your hair. How did you get it to look so natural? Unless it is natural. Is it?"

"Y-yes."

"Kakei, can you stay here with Yukihiko? I need to go do something."

"Can't I come with you?" Kakei asked, he eyes flicking back and forth between the other two.

"No!" Kakei shrank back but nodded pertly.

'_It seems that he really likes you' _Yukihiko's voice rang out in Saiga's head.

'_Yea . . . be nice to him.' _Saiga replied.

"Be good, Saiga." Yukihiko laughed.

"Yeah… I'll be back in an hour or so." Saiga told Kakei before he left.

------

"So, why did you run away?" Yukihiko suddenly asked.

"Who said I ran away?" Kakei panicked.

"Saiga. No use denying it. You scream my parents don't know where I am, please don't tell them." Kakei's paled as his situation was hit spot on. He really was terrified of his parents finding him. "So why'd you run away?"

"My mom. She wants me to do something." Kakei's face darkened.

"SO! What do you want for dinner? We have..." Yukihiko paused. "Grrr! He was supposed to go shopping today. I'm sorry, but we only have rice at the moment."

"That's fine." Kakei whispered shyly. Yukihiko was so upbeat. It was unnerving, he was grateful though that the subject had been changed.

"So, how did you run into Saiga?"

"He said something about my hair." Kakei commented. "How do you know him?"

"We've been best friends since childhood. He punched the bully that had been picking on me. Then we ended up in the same class. Our sensei was really special to him. After his parents died he went to live with him. Oh! Don't tell him I told you that. He'd kill me."

"Why does he always wear those sunglasses?" Kakei asked.

"You'll have to ask him. If he wants you to know he'll tell you." he paused and leaned closer to Kakei. "I wouldn't if I were you. He's a little sensitive about that."

Kakei stopped asking questions. Yukihiko was giving him the creeps.

"I don't know where he thought you were going to sleep. There is no way I'm letting you stay in his room. You'd die. And I don't have much room in mine. You mind the couch?"

"N-no."

"Ok. So now we just have to think of some way to keep you busy. You clean?" Yukihiko looked to Kakei who nodded. "Well if you are willing to clean the rooms we can put a mat in one of the rooms." Yukihiko smiled at his brilliant idea. "Which one first?" he pondered. Kakei watched the boy who seemed to enjoy talking to himself. "My room will be easier. Saiga's a slob. So it'll probably take a couple days to clean his."

Kakei laughed softly and went to the room. There were clothes thrown all over the place. _'Oh my...' _"Yours is the clean one?" Kakei asked when he went back to the main room.

"Yea, Saiga hasn't cleaned his room since we moved in." Yukihiko shuddered. "I don't know how he can sleep in there."

Kakei wandered over to Saiga's room, he put his hand on the doorknob but it didn't move. "It's locked. He's really particular about who goes in his room." Kakei nodded and went back into Yukihiko's room. He started to toss all of the clothes into a pile; then tidied up the books and stuff on the desk and shelves. Yukihiko came in after a little while. "Wow. You did a great job. It looks amazing."

"Saiga will be home in a little bit." Kakei said lazily.

"What did you say?" Yukihiko asked with a smirk on his face.

"Will he? Will he be home in a little bit?" he rushed. _'Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll know. What do I do?' _Kakei panicked.

"That's not what you said." Yukihiko stared at Kakei with a wicked smile on his face. "Hey! Where are you?" Saiga called. Kakei ran out into the other room. Yukihiko stared after Kakei with an amused look on his face.

"Hey!" Kakei called. He smiled sweetly at Saiga. _'They can't find out!'_ They would surely send him away. Or worse.

------

"So that's what I couldn't read," Yukihiko whispered to himself.

"I brought back some food. What's wrong Yukihiko?" Saiga asked when he saw the look on Yukihiko's face.

"The kid's a psychic," Yukihiko hissed, pointing at Kakei for dramatic effect.


	3. Fall

**Inner Light**

Pt 3 : Fall

Saiga followed the slender finger of his roommate as it directed him to the trembling boy standing in the middle of the room. He raised an eyebrow above his glasses and sighed. 'Put your hand down silly.' Yukihiko lowered his arm and frowned. Kakei's trembling was increasing and Yukihiko opened his mouth. 'He's goi-' before He could even finish Saiga had moved to catch the falling boy. He hoisted up the small boy into his arms and frowned deeply. He had to put the boy somewhere, but the couch was out of the question. That thing was barely holding on to its life. He opened his door and immediately regretted it as a wave of stuff threatened to fall out. He turned toward the room opposite his. The owner of said room was blocking his way with a glare. 'What are you doing?' Saiga opened his mouth to speak but Yukihiko held up a finger. 'I know. But it's not fair! Why does it have to be mine? Where am I going to sleep?!' Saiga shrugged, and for holding a boy he made it look effortless. Yukihiko took a step to the side. Defeated he opened his door for Saiga. After settling Kakei into the bed he returned to their living room.

The glare that greeted him caused him to turn to his room. He didn't want to deal with the rant he was going to get. He shut and locked the deadbolt, installed when Yukihiko moved in. The switch on the wall brought a tiny light above his head alive an eerie glow emanated from it. He took off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket. Looking around his room he was amazed. There was a world of shadows, created from the piles of junk scattered around his room. His back rested against the door as he watched the shadows danced. He couldn't figure out why they moved since the light was stationary, but he had been taught long ago not to question what light does to things. He looked up to the light and dimmed it slightly. He had had a long day and it was beginning to give him a headache.

He was just beginning to relax as a loud knock rang just behind his head. 'Open up!' Saiga turned and looked at the door. He frowned and unlocked the deadbolt. Yukihiko pushed the door a crack. Saiga slid his glasses back to cover his eyes and opened the door the rest of the way. 'What do you want?' The glare deepened and a small hand whipped through the air. Saiga evaded easily, pushing the boy against the doorframe as he moved. 'What the hell?!' Yukihiko seethed. 'I hate you.' Saiga shrugged. 'You took my room, and gave it to that kid. Where am I supposed to sleep?' Saiga smirked. 'You can sleep on the floor for all I care.' Yukihiko struggled against the strong arms holding him against the splintering wood. 'I hate you!' Saiga leaned down, putting his face close to the other boy. 'I don't care. _YOU_ aren't the one I love,' he growled and pushed off. He shut the door quickly throwing Yukihiko into the living room. He heard the outer door open and slam and angry steps descend down the stairs. He always found it interesting how much noise that boy could make when he wanted to.

He slid down to the ground and sleep over took him. The next thing he knew light was gently streaking through cracks in his curtains. Light could be persistent when it wanted to be. The curtains he had were at least 2 inches thick and were even layered and yet he still couldn't keep all the sunlight out of his room. He groaned and pulled himself up off the floor. He opened his door and looked out into the perfectly lit room and sighed. It was just before noon, the worst time for him to wake up. It was too bright. He looked to the door to Yukihiko's room, it was still shut and he could hear the faint breathing of the boy on the other side of the door. He smiled when he thought of the blond hair. It had amazed him when he first saw it. The dye was in chunks and seemed to melt as it ran down the beautiful radiance of the blond strands glittering from the sunlight that had fought through the clouds.

As if he could hear Saiga talking about him, the blond shifted to alertness in his sleep. He blinked a few times and then remembered what had happened. A vision forced its way into his head, he had never felt a vision so strong it had thrown him much harder than any of the other ones he had, even the terrible one about his own brother. The clambering of pots startled him and he slowly slid his feet to the floor. He wandered what Saiga and Yukihiko were going to say. They knew he was a psychic. It wasn't something that you found out every day. He peeked out the door after slowly opening it. He didn't want to alert anyone in the room that he was awake in case they were not inclined to treat him well. His worry was unfounded; they had moved him to the bedroom and had not handed him off to scientists to be experimented on, but he didn't think of that. He saw the enormous back of his so-called savior messing with something in the kitchen. He looked to the outer door and back to the movement in the kitchen.

He took a quiet breath and darted to the door. He had to get out of there before they could do anything to him. His mother's words echoed in his head. 'Where are you going to go?' This voice was not the sharp voice of his mother. He turned mid-run to see Saiga staring at him. He didn't know how he could tell that behind the glasses eyes were watching him, but he just could. The door to the outside opened and he lost his footing. The cold air from the outside startled him and he couldn't stop himself. He felt the railing catch his hip as he started to topple over. A streak of red hair darted out and he stopped falling. He was pulled up by two arms, one strong and warm, the other thin and cold.

'Trying to kill yourself?' Saiga said as he pulled Kakei's back away from the railing. Yukihiko pulled his hand away and walked into the apartment. He grumbled something and went into his room. He came back out without the black jacket he had been wearing and with his long red hair in his hands. He was twisting it into a loose braid. Kakei stared. He could have sworn that the boy had black hair. Maybe he had just missed that fact. Saiga looked at Yukihiko with a frown. 'Red?' The boy turned and smiled. 'If he can have his natural color I can too.' He nodded to Kakei and smirked. The look seemed completely unnatural on his face. Kakei sat down on the couch. He didn't know what else he should do. Saiga and Yukihiko started bickering. The shouts were all about someone's opinion of the hair color. They kept referencing another person, but he didn't understand why they would care what Yukihiko's hair color was. 'YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION!' Saiga yelled encroaching on Yukihiko's space. 'Who?' Kakei asked. Both boys turned and stared.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Hi! Been a While! Well I reread Legal Drug and decided that I wanted to continue it. I'm having some trouble with where I was going so if somethings don't make sense at first bear with me. This was my second fan-fic and my so called style has changed alot since then. **

**Reviews are encouraged. I need the encouragement that someone is IN FACT reading my stuff and enjoying it. EVEN if you DON'T at least tell me so please.**

**_.: SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF STORY PROGRESSION. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER. :._**


	4. Shade

**Inner Light**

Part 4: Shade

Kakei squirmed under the angry scrutiny of their eyes. He hadn't meant to ask out loud who they were talking about. Yukihiko screamed in frustration. 'Mind your OWN business!' Kakei started shaking and Yukihiko blanched. He hadn't meant to scare the poor kid, but his anger was boiling over. He pushed on the kid's psyche to see what the problem exactly was and whether he could help with it, but he found that he couldn't see what the boy was thinking. It was a great fog. He pushed a little harder maybe fear had brought up a wall. He caught a wave of emotions and gasped as his control went haywire. He fell to his knees and the pain that exploded up from the contact was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside his head. He was not an empath. Never had he ever felt emotions when reading someone. He couldn't tell if this was a growth of his powers or if it was signaling something else, something terrible. Saiga put a hand on Yukihiko's shoulder and the boy looked up into the dark glasses. He waved him away. 'Nn… 'm fine.' After a second of looking over his roommate he moved to the couch where Kakei's shaking had stilled but not stopped. He seemed to be in a trance. It looked much like the episode that had happened before. Suddenly Kakei gasped and grabbed Saiga's face. 'Stay away from the stairs!' As he said that his head fell hard against Saiga's shocked chest. Yukihiko slumped to the floor. The emotions that had flown through him were now gone. He felt the echo of Saiga's worried thoughts and smiled. It was nice for him to hear the normal sounds in his head.

'I have no idea. They both just passed out. Yukihiko started crying in the middle of his sleep. He seemed to be remembering something. I've never seen that happen to him.' Saiga's voice started to tremble. He was scared. He was normally the stoic one, but this was just too much for him. His best friend was crying in the middle of the room, every time Saiga had tried to move him the boy screamed in horror. Kakei was slumped over on the couch. He looked in pain. Since he had no idea what to do he called his Sensei. The man calmed him down quickly and kept him company while the other two worked their troubles as they slept. The man said something and Saiga took a deep breath. 'But he's hardly even breathing.' Another mumble came over the phone and Saiga's eyes widened. 'No! I can't do that to him. I've got to go.' Before the man could reply Saiga had hung up the phone. He set it aside and leaned against the kitchen counter. Kakei stirred and a moan escaped from his mouth. His eyes opened slowly and eventually locked with Saiga's shaded ones. 'Help.' Saiga was at the couch in an instant. 'Something terrible is going to happen. Yukihiko was right. I'm psychic and I just saw…' he closed his eyes in thought and a tear slid down his cheek. '… a horrible…' Saiga held a finger to the boy's lips. There was no sense in having him continue.

The two sat on the couch in complete silence. Kakei tried not to think of his vision. Every time he did it sent a throb through his head and made him want to cry. Saiga was completely still next to him on the couch. He seemed to be thinking of something important since his eyebrows were pulled into a contemplative look. Once in a while you could hear Yukihiko whimper in invisible pain. Saiga's shoulders tensed with every noise. It was driving him crazy to not know what was going on. Finally Kakei stood. He walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water. He walked back and stood over Yukihiko. Saiga was about to ask what he was going to do but the red head's eyes flittered open and he reached for the glass of water since it was the first thing he saw. He gulped it down and handed it back to Kakei. The two met eyes and immediately the blond knew that Yukihiko had seen the vision he had. _'I did. I'm a telepath.' _Kakei's eyes widened and he held his hand out. It was taken and he was slowly pulled off the floor.

Saiga was watching the two and was amused at house much closer they seemed. Suddenly he felt a shift in the air. The metal of the stairs reverberated and he knew someone was standing at their doorway. He threw off his sunglasses and the room was suddenly white. As the door opened the light faded back to normal. A man, dressed in the bad guy cliché of a trench coat and hat pulled down low, stood in the doorway. He surveyed the room. He walked into the room and to the bedrooms. He checked each of them and after making sure he hadn't missed anyone he walked back out the door and down the stairs. Once Saiga was sure that the footsteps were gone he closed his eyes and slid his glasses back on. Kakei and Yukihiko gasped in breaths of air. Saiga stood and pushed his hair back in vain as it fell back forward. 'Just breath. Slowly.' He had only used his powers on another person once and that was at night. He had never hidden three people during the day, and he worried that he had over done it a little bit. After a few minutes the boys all were back to themselves, and for only knowing each other a day the trio were tighter than brothers.

'So something else was supposed to happen just then?' Saiga finally asked. Kakei nodded from his place on the floor. Yukihiko leaned his head against Saiga. 'We would've died in pain and sorrow.' Kakei nodded. They were lucky. He knew that he could change his visions, but it took him hours to fix the problems. This vision was so fast he had not been able to warn anyone properly. But things ended out better than he could have imagined. Much better than he had seen. All thanks to Saiga. He turned to the boy who was holding his head as if it hurt him. Yukihiko smiled at Kakei when he noticed the boys attention. 'He's fine. It takes a lot out of him during the day.' Kakei nodded like he understood, but in reality he had no idea what they were talking about. 'What exactly…' He didn't know how to ask. Yukihiko started to talk but Saiga interrupted him.

'It's my power. I can control light. I can bend it around things and make them disappear. I can change the amount of light in a place and make it darker or brighter. It started out as a good thing, but eventually looking so closely at every particle of light started to effect my eyes and they became ultra sensitive. I can't even stand in the shade on a rainy day without my glasses.' Saiga paused to rub his head. 'When I use my powers it hurts and I think I've used too much of them this time. I still can't stop seeing the sunlight.' Yukihiko gasped. He turned to Saiga and saw the tears he knew were streaking down the boys face. He pointed to Kakei. 'The curtains in my room. The ones I told you to leave alone yesterday. Grab them! They need to cover all the windows.' Yukihiko covered Saiga's head with the blanket on the couch. It had been a long time since the boy had this much trouble controlling his powers. 'Sensei?' Yukihiko asked. Saiga's grip tightened on Yukihiko's arm. 'Ok.' Kakei returned with the curtains. They were thicker than any other that he had ever seen. Yukihiko worked fast and covered all the windows in the room. He even covered the peep hole in the door with a thick piece of cardboard. The room was completely black and yet Saiga seemed to be glowing. 'Ahh man. We've got to call Sensei.' Saiga shook his head. 'I've got it. Just give me 5 minutes.' Kakei tapped the red head on the shoulder. 'He's holding the light in him, that's why his head hurts so bad. He shouldn't be doing that. I think its because of the amount of light he manipulated. Sensei told me that if this ever happened I was SUPPOSED TO CALL HIM IMMEDIATELY.' Yukihiko said the last to Saiga who shrugged and faded a little.

Kakei sat back on the floor and Yukihiko sat next to Saiga on the couch. The pair obviously had known each other for a long time. '5 years.' Yukihiko said softly. Kakei nodded. 'Can you… not listen?' Yukihiko shook his head. 'I can't turn mine off, or even turn down the noise. I can only turn up the noise, and turn up a specific person. The rest of you are still there, but not as loud as the one I wish to listen to.' Yukihiko looked sad as he spoke. Kakei was amazed. When he left home he had assumed that he was alone. That he was a freak. And in less than a day he had found two people that were just like him and knew all about their powers. He looked up at the pair. He felt a crushing sensation fall on him. His breathing stopped and his head felt like it wanted to explode. He groaned and grabbed at his head, but his arms didn't move. Saiga turned to the struggling boy. He looked at Yukihiko who was grinning ear to ear. Suddenly he understood what was happening.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Hi! I have no idea where I am going with this. So just bear with me. **

**Review please so I know how bad or good I'm doing.**


	5. Remember

'NATSU!' Saiga grabbed Yukihiko and shook him. As soon as Saiga's hands touched the red head Kakei could breath. He grasped his neck and pulled in ragged breaths of air. His head was still foggy from the loss. Kakei rolled over into a ball trying to make his blood run into his brain and his lungs refill with air, things that he never thought would stop happening. Saiga sighed sadly. His head ached, but he couldn't focus on that. He looked to Kakei he wanted to do something for him, but the boy in his hands was looking at him expectedly. He pushed him towards his bedroom door and turned to Kakei. 'Just breath you'll be fine.' After saying that he went to his room and locked the deadbolt. He pushed the boy onto the bed angrily and dropped to the floor. 'What have you done?'

The red head sat up and smiled. 'Saiga… come on… I thought he was…' Finally the voice stopped. 'You know I didn't mean it…' Saiga's frown deepened. 'You have just ruined everything. Finally Yukihiko was going to have a friend that wasn't terrified of him!' The light above his head flickered briefly. The boy on the bed looked hurt for half a second before laughing. 'Stop pretending. You know you don't care. And you can't stay mad at me.' Saiga grunted and reached up to the light switch. He pulled the lever down and there was no light. He stared straight at the other who started looking around in a mild panic. He didn't want the other to see his anger. He didn't know why he was feeling it. He had never been angry with his best friend for longer than a harsh sentence. This felt wrong to him. Wrong like Yukihiko at first. A flood of memories came rushing back.

-I'm not being his partner! He talks to himself!- He yelled at his sensei. The first time he had ever disagreed with anything the man said. Yukihiko was standing right next to him, but it didn't matter. He was simply creeped out by the boy. Yukihiko made a strange noise and Saiga turned. The boy was sniffling. Saiga panicked and reached out to touch the boy's shoulder. All of a sudden the boy grabbed his hand. -Don't touch Yukihiko!- he screamed. The tears were gone and an angry face was staring back at him. He was too confused to even speak. He pried his hand loose and looked to his sensei. The man smiled brightly and kept silent. He learned over the next few weeks that Yukihiko and his brother, Natsuhiko, were born twins or they were supposed to be, but something happened and Natsuhiko lost his body. Since they were both psychics somehow Natsuhiko's power bonded his soul onto Yukihiko's body. Whenever Yukihiko needed it, or sometimes just when Natsuhiko wanted to, they switched souls. Saiga didn't fully understand Natsu's power. He could control people. In normal humans he could completely control them. In psychics it all depended on what their powers were and how strong they were. Obviously Kakei was much stronger than Natsuhiko. Otherwise he simply would have made the boy walk out the door. Yukihiko had once made a joke about him being a puppet master. Saiga had added evil to that in his mind when they were younger. The boy was dark and sinister. It scared Saiga just to be in the same room with Yukihiko sometimes because he would be afraid that Natsuhiko would take over and would kill him or make him do something bad. Saiga didn't know that Natsuhiko had no control over him. Even when Natsuhiko concentrated he couldn't even make him blink. Yukihiko quickly became his best friend since they were both outcasts. Saiga's eyes had started to get worse right after they entered middle school and it didn't take long for the children to pick on him non-stop for wearing his sunglasses. It was an escape for him to have someone who knew about his secret and wouldn't judge him for it.

That was until Yukihiko got sick. The boy got so sick that he couldn't move without help. He was in the hospital for weeks and the doctors said he was not improving. It terrified Saiga. He only had Yukihiko and his sensei now. His parents had died only a month before. He didn't know if he could continue living if he lost Yukihiko too. One day he was watching tv with Yukihiko when the boy sat up, something he hadn't been able to do for weeks. Saiga looked up and nearly started crying. It wasn't Yukihiko. Natsuhiko was staring at Saiga with a blank look on his face. 'He'll die if his brain doesn't relax.' Natsuhiko was out 100% of the time for almost a year. It was then that Saiga realized something about himself. He wasn't scared of Natsuhiko. He was…

'Sensei told me this day would come.' Saiga was yanked from his stroll down memory lane. He blinked up at Natsuhiko who had made his way to the light switch. 'I know what you are feeling, Yukihiko has told me what you have been thinking. I will accept this, but only if you want it. Destiny sometimes needs to be changed.'

- - - - -

Kakei stared at the door to Saiga's room. Had never been so confused. Well once actually. His first vision had confused him since he was walking down the hallway and it felt like a dream. He thought he had fallen asleep right then. He took a deep breath and stood. Something big had just happened, he knew that much. It felt similar to his brother's mood switching. He could remember it as if it was yesterday, strange since it had been over 10 years, but he did. They were playing outside. Kakei was building piles of dirt that he thought looked like castles. His brother was filling buckets with dirt. They were laughing and joking. -Brother! Look at this! Its Mt. Fuji!- He smiled up happily to his older brother who laughed. -Nice.- Kakei looked back to the mountain and giggled. A wave of dirt fell on his head. He coughed as dirt filled his lungs. He started crying when the dirt got in his eyes, but still his brother, who had been happy and playing not seconds before, would not stop covering Kakei with the buckets of dirt he had been collecting. One of their nurses heard Kakei's muffled cries and rushed out to save him. His brother bit her before she could get to the suffering blond. A man who Kakei couldn't really remember pulled the boy out of the dirt and grabbed his brother by the collar. The boy struggled then went limp. He never saw his brother again. The boy he saw from then on seemed dead inside. There were rumors about his family ever since then and they became even more reclusive than before. When he told his parents about his brother's death they actually seemed happy. He had run away two weeks after that.

He felt somehow that Yukihiko could explain what happened to his brother. Maybe he could help him. He took slow steps afraid that if he went any faster he would chicken out. His hand rose slowly, but with purpose. 'Saiga.' He quickly knocked twice. He heard a clatter and could hear breathing behind the door. The door opened and Saiga was covering the slit, hiding the other person from Kakei. -Or maybe he's hiding me.- A fake smile fell on Saiga's lips. 'Yes?' He asked leaning against the doorframe. That second he saw how this would all turn out. It was stronger than any vision he had ever had, but it did not completely take him over. Maybe because this was his destiny and not someone else's. 'I just wanted to say thank you.' He bowed. 'But I have to leave.' He didn't look up from his bow instead he turned and made his way through the dark room. He hoped that the other would not follow him. He had to leave and if asked to stay something in him realized that he would not make it to the door. His hand was on the doorknob before he heard a footstep move toward him. 'Kakei!' He gritted his teeth. 'I'm sorry.' He opened the door and sunlight flooded into the room. It poured into every corner of the room and as he ran down the stairs he heard the yell of pain fill those same corners.


	6. Separated

Don't Own.

**Inner Light**

Part 6 - Separated 

* * *

He couldn't believe what he had done. He ran down the stairs and quickly disappeared into the crowds of the city. He knew that Saiga would be after him, he could tell by the look on his face when he had made for the door. There was something there that he had never seen before. A person bumped into his shoulder hard and he stumbled. He looked down and saw a red glare rush above his head. He ran. His head stayed below the people around him as he darted through them. He saw the blond hair falling in front of his eyes and regretted running so fast. He hadn't even thought about who he was originally running from. He saw an alley and slipped inside. It was pitch black from the buildings hiding the sunlight. He ran farther into the cave like lane and hid behind a trashcan. He heard footsteps pass his hiding place and waited for them to fade into nothingness.

The sounds of footsteps came again and his skin rippled in fear. He looked up and screamed. Red covered his face and his mind turned off. He woke up in a car. It wasn't moving, he could tell by the lack of noise. It wasn't even on. He heard a voice and focused on it. 'No ma'am. He is only asleep.' The voice paused. 'Yes.' Another pause. 'I will have him to you in a few hours.' Kakei couldn't help but grin. That meant that they had not even moved from where he had hid. He looked around and saw the driver's side door was open. The man was standing right outside of it, so there was no way that he could escape. He tried thinking of ways that he could get out of the car, but it made his head hurt and he closed his eyes. He looked up and saw a familiar face in his window. It held a finger to its own mouth and smiled.

The door at his feet opened and he was pulled out quickly. He clung tightly as strong arms pulled him away from the car. He stayed silent. The man on the phone continued talking. He got in the car and drove away without noticing that he didn't have the boy in the back seat. Kakei found that odd, but he couldn't feel bad about it. 'Are you injured?' the blond shook his head and looked down. He stared at the hand tightly wrapped around his and tightened his grip. They continued to run until they were in a park. 'Kakei look here.' He looked up and a hand held his chin. It turned his head to each side before letting go.

'Kakei…' The voice was obviously meant to be comforting, but he couldn't help but be scared. The look in the others eyes was getting concerned and he realized that he should respond. 'Brother.' He smiled half-heartedly. 'How did you get here?' His parents never let his brother out of their sight. It made no sense that he could escape them now when they were planning… 'I woke up and realized that you had run away. I've come to make sure you are safe.' His ears perked when he didn't say take him back. 'Woke up?' He narrowed his eyes on his brothers hands as they fiddled with something in a bag he was wearing. 'I don't know how to explain it,' he said it like there was no point of asking anymore.

'Aha!' The hand pulled out a stuffed bunny and handed it to Kakei. The blond pulled the bunny quickly to him. He had been in such a hurry when he left that he had forgotten the bunny. It was older than he was. His brother had it from birth and when Kakei couldn't sleep one night he had given it to him. He cherished the stuffed animal more than anything else. 'Thank you!' His brother smiled and looked at the sand. He frowned and touched Kakei's head. 'I'm sorry.' Kakei nodded. They sat in silence on a bench and watched the kids play and the people walk through the green oasis in the grey city.

Hours passed and Kakei's head started to hurt worse as the minutes rolled by. 'Kakei.' He looked to his brother who smiled. 'We have a visitor.' He looked around in panic, but saw no one he knew. 'Hello. Kazuo.' His brother waved happily and stood as the man approached. Kakei stared. He looked at the man and could have sworn he was looking at Saiga. The man was tall and had the widest shoulders he had ever seen. 'Hello sir.' His brother bowed and Kakei's eyes widened. He had never seen this man before. Then it hit him. He had. When his brother first lost his mind this was the man that had stopped him.

'Hello Kakei. We've been waiting for you to come here.' The man nodded to him and Kakei scrambled to his feet. He was getting confused. None of this was what he had seen. It was so wrong. 'Let's go someplace private. He placed his hand on Kazuo, like they had known each other for years and waved for Kakei to follow. The trio walked to a quiet neighborhood and into a small house. Sitting on the couch was a pale boy. When Kakei walked in the door all the color that was missing from his face came flooding back. 'Saiga!' Kakei gasped, his face burst into a smile. 'I didn't hurt you did I?' He placed a hand on the side of the dark sunglasses covering the boy's face. 'No.' He placed a comforting hand on Kakei and smiled. In reality Natsuhiko had to rush him to their teacher. Saiga's eyes even when closed couldn't stop seeing the light. His powers had been dimmed until his eyes could recover. Never had he been so appreciative of his teachers ability to manipulate anyone's psychic powers. 'Sensei. I think the day has come.'

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6. I've got 7 done so yay! Its almost over!


	7. Destiny

Don't Own.

**Inner Light**

Part 7— Destiny

'What day?' Kakei asked. He looked between Saiga and the new man. The man was smiling and Saiga had a very serious look on his face. Kazuo looked between the two then turned to a door further in the home. 'Hello!' Kazuo's voice was cheery as he greeted a very angry red head who was standing in the doorway to what looked like the kitchen. Kakei knew right away that it was not Yukihiko. He could tell by the pressure of the air. His lungs were having trouble breathing in the thick air the boy created with his anger. Saiga turned and looked at the boy in the doorway. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped as he looked to the ground. Natsuhiko took a step and Kazuo was suddenly next to him. Kakei blinked. He hadn't even seen his brother move. 'Uh uh uh!' Kazuo teased. 'No being naughty.' He draped his arm over Nasuthiko's shoulder. 'This boy is just full of surprises.' The angry red head looked at the elder blond and his mouth hung open in surprise. 'H-how…' Kazuo whispered in his ear and Natsuhiko slumped. He dropped to the floor with a heavy thump. Kakei immediately recognized it. His brother had looked exactly the same.

Kazuo picked Natsuhiko up and tossed him over his shoulder. 'I'll put this boy away until things get settled.' He excused himself. The man sat down in a chair across from Kakei and Saiga, who was still staring forlornly at the floor. 'Boy! Look here.' Saiga's head pulled up as his eyes locked on his teacher. 'This is your decision.' Saiga looked to Kakei and back to the man in the chair. He shrugged. 'I've seen the light.' The man's expression faded. He looked to Kakei. 'Will you go check on Kazuo?' The small blond nodded and quickly got to his feet.

'Brother?' He called when he reached the hallway. He heard his name called from a door and he opened it slowly. His brother was sitting on the edge of the bed taking up most of the room. 'Hi Kakei.' He smiled when he recognized the kindness in the redhead's voice. 'Yukihiko?' A nod from his brother confirmed it. 'I'm sorry.' Yukihiko looked ashamed as he spoke. 'Natsu… He cares too much for him. But he's asleep now.' Yukihiko looked to Kazuo and smiled. 'You are Kakei's brother right.' A nod in response. 'You too think the same.' He chuckled and laid back down on the pillow. 'Kakei. Take care of him.' He closed his eyes and Kakei could tell that he wasn't going to wake for some time. 'So little brother. You have gotten yourself into some heavy juju.' Kakei shrugged. In reality he had no idea what was going on. 'Do you know what they were talking about?' The elder shook his head. The two blonds sat in silence for a while. There was so much that Kakei wanted to ask. But for some reason he could not bring himself to actually ask anything. He heard raised voices and stood as the outer door slammed. He stood and walked outside. Saiga was clearly the one that had left. Kakei made to go after him but was stopped by a strong hand on his wrist. 'Think before you run after him.' He looked at the man and pulled his hand away. He opened the door and left the small home. He saw Saiga walking down the street and quickly ran after him. 'Saiga!' The boy stopped but stayed facing forward. 'I need you to answer something for me.' Kakei stopped behind the boy and looked up at his dark hair. 'Can you see my future?' Kakei sighed. He looked around and saw a bench. 'Come sit and I'll see.' He sat and breathed out slowly. His parents were the only other's to force a vision out of him. He put that to the side and took Saiga's hand as he sat. 'Stay still.' He focused on the hand touching him and closed his eyes.

A vision rolled over his eyes and a warm feeling filled him. He opened his eyes and saw the vision only. A strong arm was draped over his own shoulder. 'You look cold.' He turned and a smile greeted him. He recognized the glasses immediately and smiled in return. A pair of boys walked past them. He blinked. It was amazing how much they resembled the coupled pair. The world shifted and he was pulled back. 'So?' Kakei smiled. 'What do you want to know?' Saiga looked down. 'Does it look like I made the right decision? Am I happy with my decision?' Kakei nodded. 'Very.' He smiled and Saiga's shoulders lost their tension. 'That's good.' He tightened his grip on the blond. 'I will protect you.' Kakei blinked up at the boy. 'From what?' Saiga shrugged. 'I do not know. My teacher told me that I will meet someone I felt needed to be protected and will spend the rest of my life protecting them.' He looked at Saiga. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard anyone say. He leaned against the strong shoulder next to him and closed his eyes. Forcing a vision took more out of him. He sighed and could feel sleep begin to pull him under. He felt himself pulled up from the bench, but no more after that.

- - - -

It had been two years since the pair had met. Kakei's parents had been convinced to leave him be. Kazuo still wouldn't tell him how he had persuaded them, but he didn't care. He was happy now. He pulled the covers over his head as the sun peaked in through cracks in the curtain. His eyes were now used to the dark that he lived in. Saiga laughed when he saw the boy's movements. 'I told you that would happen.' A groan was all he got in response. 'Sleep well.' He placed a gentle kiss on the temple sticking out of the covers. Kakei reached out and pulled the boy back to the bed. 'You can't leave me. What if I need protecting from my dreams.' He heard a chuckle and felt the other slide back in the bed. 'True.' His heart melted. This was how it was going to be for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked! I finally finished it!


End file.
